Starting Over
by agcrocks
Summary: DISCONTINUED. I'll put up a better story when I learn to write properly. This story sucked anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting Over**

**I GOT A STORY UP IT'S A FRIGGIN' MIRACLE.**

**I don't own Code Lyoko, but if I did…**

**I will be introducing my OC in this story, please tell me what you think of her.**

**-Jamie's POV-**

I walked home from after a gruelling day of school, 4 detentions given to me for my behaviour problems.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Ms McKay: Jamie calm down and stop cursing this instant!

Me: NO! He'll pay for this!

I punched the kids who had offended me. I knew I had a horrible anger problem and disrespect for a lot of people.

**-FLASHBACK ENDS-**

The rest I'd rather not mention, I walked home to find the front windows of my house smashed and cops and ambulance standing outside, I ran full speed towards the front door a cop stopped me before stopped me before I could get close and asked my for name.

Cop: What's your name kid?

Me: What the hell is going on, where are my parents. Tell me damnit!

Cops: You must be Jamie, I'm so sorry but parents have been killed.

I felt my world collapse around me.

A week later the social service decide I would go live my moms friend and my god father in France, little did I know my life would turn around.

On the train to France I could only think of my parents death, no matter what happened I never cried. I haven't cried since their death, my grandfather had always told me to cry when I needed to, but I wont, I cant. I miss them.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

Me: Come in.

In walked a blond boy with glasses and a girl with pink hair. Weird I thought to myself.

Boy: May we sit here?

Me: Go ahead.

Boy: Hi I'm Jeremie Belpois and this Aelita Stones.

Jeremie and Aelita both sat down, I knew I was going to have to start my life over, might as well make friends.

Jeremie: Hi, where you headed?

Me: To live with my Godfather.

Aelita: What happened to your parents?

Me: They died.

Jeremie: I'm so sorry to hear that.

Aelita: Me too, it must be tough without them.

Me: It might be that way, but I can't be weak especially not now.

Aelita: What's your name?

Me: Jamie Pitout.

I heard voices outside the cabin, one was male the other was female, they walked in and asked if they could sit with their friends, one was a brown haired boy the other was a Japanese girl with black hair.

Girl: Hi I'm Yumi Ishiyama and this is Ulrich Stern.

I knew the boy must be German Ulrich means wolf ruler in German.

Me: Take a seat. I'm Jamie Pitout by the way.

Ulrich: Thanks.

He sat next to Yumi while I thought about my Godfather, I hadn't seen in years, him and my mom were best friends since kindergarten, I knew he wasn't going to take it well, I thought about how I felt about my parents death, I hadn't eaten much, I got even more angry than I was, I couldn't believe they were gone.

Me: So tell me, how long have you guys been friends?

Aelita: Two years, but were still waiting for Odd.

Me: Is that some sort of inside joke?

Yumi: No it's his real name.

Odd: Someone say my name?

I looked at the cabin door, a boy with blond hair with a splat of purple dressed in purple and hot pink clothes, wearing a somewhat stupid grin and carrying a small mutated dog or at least that's what I thought.

Me: They weren't joking you are odd.

Odd: You know what's odd is that accent of yours.

I chose to ignore him, I couldn't get angry, and though he wasn't joking I did have a strange accent from watching Dexter's Laboratory and South Park, think of it as a blend of Dexter and Eric Cartmans voices. I'm from Britain though.

Aelita: What exactly happened to your parents?

Me: Armed robbers killed them while I was at school. The cops said they didn't take anything because my parents had fought them off.

Yumi: I'm so sorry they died, where are you going.

Me: To my Godfathers place, his name is Jacob Ramorov.

Yumi: Where does he live?

Me: Near some school he going to send me to I think its called Gradin Academy or something.

Ulrich: You mean Kadic Academy. We go there, it's a boarding school though it accepts day students. Yumi was a day student but her parents stayed in Japan.

Me: Cool.

I was starting to get hot I took off my jersey and stayed in a t-shirt, they all looked at the large amount tattoos that were all over my arms, as well as the large scar on my forearm, I didn't mind though, my parents were tattoo lovers and didn't mind and the scar was from being attacked by a dog.

Me: My grandpa had twice as many tattoos so don't be surprised.

Yumi: I don't think that's even possible, you can barely see your skin!

Me: Blegh, you bet your head is it is possible.

Odd: Awesome, I wish I could get a tattoo.

Me: Its bloody painful, just to let you know.

After a long silence Jeremie spoke up.

Jeremie: So You'll be going to Kadic then?

Me: Probably.

Aelita: Could you excuse us all for a moment?

Me: Okay I'll get some food. I'll pay.

Odd: Good I'm starved.

Ulrich: You better have a lot of money, because Odd has four stomachs.

Me: Roger that.

I walked off. I went got seven croissants, eight sodas, a large slice of cake and 7 sandwiches; I knew what it was like living with someone with a monstrous appetite.

**-MEANWHILE- **

**-JEREMIES POV-**

Me: She can join the group, but only when we know for sure that we can trust her.

Odd: Something about her makes her very trustworthy.

Aelita: I guess we'll wait and see.

Although they were hesitant they knew she could help them fight XANA. Now that all the was left is to find out more about her.

**-JAMIES POV-**

I came back with food and gave it to them, I started to eat the croissant and put it down after I heard a bittersweet voice call Ulrich. I looked at the cabin door and thought of my old school, the girl standing there reminded me of the divas of the school. The type that hated my type.

Girl: Oh Ulrich dear, I hope you had a good summer?

Ulrich: Leave me alone Sissi; I'm not interested like I've told you a million times.

Sissi: Oh Ulrich neither am I, I've given up chasing you around. Hello Odd dear.

With that she walked off, the look of jealousy and annoyance on Yumi's face changed to confusion. Every on else look just as confused, while Odd looked terrified.

Me: Is something the matter?

Ulrich: Sissi doesn't like me anymore?

Odd: Sissi likes me?

Yumi: Something has gone horribly wrong.

Aelita: The world doesn't make sense.

Jeremie: I must be going mad.

Me: Blimey.

An hour passed and we ran out of stuff to do, that's until Odd called my best friend to cure our boredom, its name was truth or dare.

Odd: Oh yeah, I'm the king of this game!

Me: Well prepare to be out dared and out truthed, because I'm the master of this game.

Aelita: How do we play?

Jeremie: Just watch and you'll understand.

Me: You go first Ulrich.

Ulrich: Truth or dare

Me: Dare

Ulrich and his friends all had devious looks on their faces except Aelita who looked interested in what was happening.

Ulrich: I dare you to smell Odds feet.

Me: Okay.

I went over and smelt his feet my nose burned but I didn't smell anything, they didn't know I couldn't smell. Score for me. I pulled back and they all gave me shocked looks. I guess his feet smell really bad.

Ulrich: Okay Yumi your turn.

Yumi: Mmm.. Aelita truth or dare.

Aelita: Uh, Truth.

Yumi: What's the one thing you want before you die?

Aelita started to blush she gave a quick look at Jeremie. I now knew who liked whom now. Yumi and Ulrich were always looking at each other, making quick eye contact and breaking it a split second later, Jeremie and Aelita blushed when they talked to each other.

Aelita: Get married and have kids.

Me: That's deep.

Yumi: Don't you want kids?

Me: After babysitting for a class assignment, I'd rather not.

Yumi: Your turn Jamie.

Me: Ulrich I dare you to, mmm, now what would I dare you to do? Oh I know sing Yumi a sappy love song.

They both started blushing a lot, this game rules. Ulrich started to sing and I regretted daring him to sing. It sounded like bagpipes, screeching tires and a dieing cat, poor little kitty cat.

Me: Ouch, my brain just burst!

Odd: Did you swallow a dieing cat?

Yumi: Ulrich you're so sweet, but please stick to love letters and dates.

Me: My brain is a puddle of goo.

Before I knew it the train had arrived at the train station. I grabbed my bag and said goodbye to my new friends and departed to my Godfathers house. I knew for sure my life was about to change.

**Let me know what you think.**

**I need ten reviews to carry on to the next chapter.**

**This will feature Jamie, as a Lyoko Warrior but that will only be a subplot.**

**Please R&R.**

**At the end of the every chapter I be leaving a bit of trivia about Jamie Pitout.**

**-TRIVIA-**

**-Jamie's last name is pronounced PIT-TOO.**

**-Her mom was a real estate agent.**

**-She is of British and French heritage.**

**-Her grandfather was a SAS Soldier.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**-JAMIE'S POV-**

I headed over to the address on the papers the social worker gave me, after I had reached the door I took a deep breath, I climbed the stairs on to the porch and rang the doorbell, and waited nervously.

Jacob: Hello, Oh, Jamie its so good to see you again!

Me: Hi Jacob, I missed you so much.

We hugged each other; I knew that at least I still had him.

Jacob: Well guess what I have specially prepared for you. Its something I just know you'll love it.

Me: What is it.

Jacob: Mac and Cheese.

Okay, I don't just like any old Mac and cheese, I love Mac and cheese only when my mom or Jacob makes it. Back in high school they entered the cooking competition every year and won it by a landslide, everyone in the school loved it so much they paid to have it made for them, meaning they always cash with them and never needed pocket money.

We ate in comfortable silence, I went to have a shower while he did dishes, I said goodnight and went to bed thinking of how lucky I was to have him in my life.

-**THE NEXT DAY-**

I walked to science class, preparing for mocking stares and insults and a teachers that hated me, but instead I got a warm welcome from the teacher whose name was Mrs/Ms Hertz, and greeting from my new friends, I was glad I didn't have to violent and angry.

Mrs/Ms Hertz: A part of the new Self Esteem And Friendship Development Project, we will talk about our holidays and I'll call each of you to give me a short summary of your holiday. Odd you can go first.

Odd: My family and me went snowboarding in Alaska.

Ulrich: I went to fishing with my cousin.

Aelita: I went and stayed a Jeremie's house.

Jeremie: Went swimming with Aelita.

The teacher went on and asked every student and finally asked me.

Mrs/Ms Hertz: And last but not least, Jamie please tell us about your holiday.

Instead of ruining the good mood I was in, I told a lie.

Me: Just sat around and watched TV.

After the next few classes, we went to the cafeteria for some lunch; Odd had half of my portion. Out of the corner for my eye I saw Sissi heading for our table.

Sissi: Hello Odd dear.

Yumi: What do you want Sissi.

Me: I'm sure she just needs to see her Oddball.

Everyone burst out laughing except Odd and Sissi, who were turning beet red.

Sissi: And who might you be?

Me: Jamie Pitout.

Sissi: Make another joke like that and my father will expel you.

Me: I'm so scared.

Sissi: You better be.

She walked off while Ulrich was teasing Odd for being in the position he was in.

Yumi: You should be bit more careful, her father is the principle.

Me: Bleh, hey where is Aelita and Jeremie?

Odd: Oh, probably just doing some homework or something.

Yumi: Yeah, they are always up to date.

Ulrich: Its true.

Me: Oh sure they are.

Ulrich's phone started to ring he answered it; I could hear a panicked voice on the other end he hung up.

Ulrich: We have to go.

Odd: But I'm eating.

Yumi: XANA now, food later.

Me: Who's XANA?

Ulrich: You'll find out when you're ready.

I saw student come up and somehow electrocute Yumi, I ran up to it and punched it in the face, I suddenly felt angry and was becoming violent I punched and kicked the bastard furiously, but it didn't leave any mark and I didn't care, I carried on, telling the others to take care of their business. Thinking back to the day I was told of my parent's death I felt anger worse than any anger I felt before. I was laying the smackdown on the student who seemed invincible, I felt strong and powerful and was moving faster and punching harder than humanly possible, I started to think something was really wrong when I punched right through a metal lunch table, a split second later I felt a pain in my stomach, I looked down and saw blood and a knife in deep in my stomach. I pulled it out and attacked the monster student again. After a while the student collapsed and a ghost like black smoke moved at me, I lost myself, I started to see my mom cutting vegetables for dinner, I heard glass breaking and my dad shouting for my mom to get out I heard a gunshot and my dads screams of pain filled the air, I saw them come for my mom and ask for where I was, my mom broke down into sobs and told them even if they did find me they wouldn't last long and that I was to powerful for them to even lay a hand on me. They raised their weapons to fire and I started screaming, thrashing and cursing trying to stop them, I pulled out from the vision and started to scream and cry, pulling at my hair and kicking everything that dared to come near me I couldn't stop I knew now that there was a lot more to my parents death than anyone had thought, I started to calm down and I blacked out.

-**A WHILE LATER-**

I could hear voices, the voices of my friends, I was being carried by the shoulders and legs, I could make out what they were saying.

Ulrich: What do you think happened?

Jeremie: XANA must of hurt real bad, she's been stabbed.

Aelita: One of us should have stayed to help her.

Yumi: We can take her to the factory, let her get scanned, she's been through enough to know about Lyoko.

Odd: I agree, she fought XANA and got stabbed to help us.

Jeremie: All those who are in favour of letting her join …

I slipped out of consciousness again; I woke up a while later after being set down on the floor.

Me: What happened.

Odd: Oh good, you're awake, we all decided now's the time for you join us in the battle for earth that will stretch along billions of worlds and galaxy's to defeat the evil Darth XANA.

Ulrich: Shut up Odd, she's just lost a lot of blood, so don't confuse her. Jeremie and us decide that because you helped us and risked your life doing so you can help us fight XANA. We'll explain everything when we get to Lyoko. Climb into a scanner when you're ready.

Despite being stabbed I was in no pain nor did I feel dizzy, I felt around for the wound and felt nothing but smooth skin, I ignored it for at least the time being I had to find out about this XANA and Lyoko they kept talking about. I followed Ulrich's instructions and climbed into one of the tubes, this was hard to believe, but was willing to believe until something didn't click.

I felt wind blow up around and after a bright flash of light I looked around and saw nothing but desert and two weird people one looked like an elf while the other looked like a Geisha,

The two looked suspiciously like Aelita and Yumi, seconds later two new figures appeared, and one was dressed as samurai, the other person looked like a human sized purple cat.

Me: Who are you people?

Aelita: It's us, your friends.

Me: So this Lyoko, but what are you guys wearing?

Jeremie: The super computer taps into your subconscious and uses that to process your form and powers on Lyoko.

Me: I look like something out of comic book.

I was wearing a big baggy sleeveless shirt under a hard jacket that had studs over the shoulder area and along the bottom, a pair of very baggy track pants and fingerless gloves with studs over the knuckles. I felt like some sort of badass gang leader from the comic books I read.

Odd: I wonder what your powers are?

Jeremie: According to her avatar, her powers are teleportation, super leap and super strength. Guys something's different about her, the super computer keeps putting her life points up to infinity and reads her as a non-human entity.

Aelita: Must be some sort of glitch.

Jeremie: Or XANA did something to her file.

Me: Okay, I let you genius's think of the problem. Any way, so this is Lyoko, looks like a video game. How do I know you guys didn't drug me into believing this?

Jeremie: You fought that possessed student in the cafeteria; I don't think anyone can be that strong.

Me: True, okay I've seen enough for one day, can you get us out of here.

Jeremie: Yes, one second please.

After I got out of the scanner I started to have a strange craving, a craving for red meat, oh well I can eat at Jacobs house.

Me: I'm starved, I'm going to go home and eat, and do you guys want to come over?

Odd: Is there food involved.

Me: I suppose.

Odd: Count me in.

Ulrich: But Odd we all got school tomorrow.

Me: You know what, Jacob goes out to play Bingo every Saturday night so you guys can come over for the night, I'll make up something up to convince Jim.

Odd: Will there be food?

Me: Of course.

Odd: Count me in!

Yumi: Might as well, right Ulrich.

Ulrich: Uhh, y-yeah.

Jeremie: Okay. Aelita will probably come to, right.

Aelita: Yeah we'll be there, but we've got to get back.

Me: Bye.

I started to walk home, I started to think of how great life was becoming, I was still sad over my parents death, butI have friends, and I've got a caring godfather to take care of me, a good school with teachers who don't think I'm a psychopath and I know now that I'm saving the world, life couldn't get any better.

After my walk home I greeted Jacob and went upstairs and lay down, I had to catch my breath after today, my thoughts shifted to my parents I always knew I was a disappointment to my dad and his family, my moms family always said the opposite, they loved me as I was, they understood me the most, my mom cared for me more than my dad ever did, she seemed to know exactly why I was so angry I never even knew myself but her and her family knew I was smart in my own way, I was a genius they said but not the way everyone would have thought, I wonder if she would be proud that I finally had friends, that teachers liked me and that I was helping my friends save the world. I rolled over and started to think about what I had seen in that vision, was it real? She said I was powerful, what did she mean? What did they want, they weren't burglars they were mercenaries, everything was happened so fast I didn't know what was going on, the possessed student had stabbed me and it healed so quickly. I heard my stomach grumble and went to down to get food. I searched the refrigerator and found left over steaks and lamb chop, I grabbed the plate and ate it not bothering to reheat it, I didn't like red meat but I felt a craving for it. I went to bed and fell asleep very quickly.

J**ust so you get don't confused, Jamie didn't heal because of the scanners and the reason she was craving red meat will be revealed later so will what her healing abilities and what her mom said about her.**

**Leave a review; tell me your thought on the story and constructive criticism is really appreciated.**

**-Trivia-**

**-Jamie loves Twinkies and Yodels.**

**-She is addicted to cold medicine.**

**-She wants to be an architect.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 3**

**Exams and other stuff have kept me to busy to update, Thank you for being patient.**

* * *

It was Saturday and I had gotten everything ready for the hang out, Jacob had gotten a lot of snacks for the little get together, as I was finishing my biology homework I heard the doorbell ring I went downstairs to answer it.

' Hello'

'Jamie Pitout?'

'Yes? Do I owe you money, or a new car, or that expensive marble vase that I broke three years ago?

'No, but-

'Then I am Jamie, how can I help you?

' No, I don't need help, but you might, has anything, weird happened to you the past week?

I started to feel weary of this stranger, he was tall, dark haired, athletically built, I slowly backed away from the door, he pushed it open and followed me into the house, he backed me up into a corner, keeping a firm grip on my shoulders, I swallowed a lump in my throat, I didn't feel scared, I felt upset with myself because I wasn't doing anything. Not for long though.

I threw I hard punch to the man's chest, I heard cracking and his howls of pain I guess I really didn't know my own strength, I bolted up the stairs and heard him shout.

'Nice try, you may be the strongest out of us, but it will take more than that to kill me. You need my help if you want to learn to control this, before your great uncle gets involved, he doesn't like our kind, I don't think he's going to like a Hybrid running around either, now come down stairs and let me explain everything to you.'

' Yeah like I am going to believe you, I'm not coming down, what the hell are you talking about?'

' There's a lot you don't understand, and probably never will, but right now there's things that I've got to tell you. Now come downstairs, at the end of it all you might just feel better about life.'

' Get out! You damn idiot, I don't know who the hell you are, what you are talking about.'

' Okay, you wouldn't listen, so prepare to be shocked.'

Suddenly the stranger appeared in front of me, I stumbled back over the rail.

'Ahhh!

" Gotcha, now do you believe me?" As I dangled over the edge I realised I had to believe what he was telling me.

' Okay I believe you! Just pull me up please, I'm getting dizzy.'

'Will do, I'm Duncan, got anything to eat?'

'Yeah, food, what else?' my voice was dripping with sarcasm, but he didn't catch it, he ran down to the kitchen and dug through the fridge, greedy bastard I thought to myself.

After he was done he wanted to start explain everything, he sat down and grunted.

' You are probably wondering why I'm here?'

'No shit Sherlock'

' Okay, your parents death had come as a shock, I never knew they would get so bold, but nonetheless, you are a Guardian, a powerful being that is part of the Sage clan, there are two others, the Demons and the Blade Masters. I am a Demon; our work is to eliminate evil, sinners and all the others, Guardians, they work to protect the innocent, and the Blade Masters, well no one knows what they do, they help people, but are not dedicated to it.

I looked at him like he had three heads, what the he was going on about made no sense, but judging by what already happened, I was going to believe it all.

' But then there's the Hybrid, a mix of all three, they are usually killed because all of the power gets to them, they lose control. They go berserk and kill everything they can find, no one can blame them; so much power is hard to control, its painful, Guardians blame us, the Demons, saying we messed around with our powers, some blame the Guardians though saying they always seek new ways to become more powerful, you are-

He was cut off by a sound in the kitchen, a middle-aged man came in. He had a strange look in his eyes.

'Oh, hello, Calvin, I was just-

"Talking to that monster are you? Trying to save her from her fate?" The old man snickered to himself, " I'm sorry Duncan, but I can't let you do that"

I saw a bright blue light come from the old guys hand, I felt I horrible burning in my side, I saw the flesh had been scorched, I gripped it and tried to scream, Duncan attacked Calvin screaming in some tongue that I didn't know, I looked to my side and saw my flesh was, healing? New skin swelled and stretched itself over the burned skin; I felt a wave of nausea wash over me.

I looked over to Duncan and Calvin, Duncan was punching Calvin in the face again and again, I used this time to run out of the house I reached the front door and turned back to see Calvin was running, I saw him disappear in a smoke, the smoke scattered, I looked to Duncan his face was cut up but like me, it started to seal itself, I looked again to my side, the only thing that was left was a burn shirt and smooth skin.

' Are you okay?' He asked me, this all felt so strange, I didn't know what to think.

' I'm fine, just confused and a bit dizzy'. I looked at him again, his eyes had a greenish tint in the dull light, his jaw square, his nose looked just right, his skin was a pale, it looked really cute, what did I just think?

' Your side healed nicely, tomorrow it might look a bit paler than the rest of you, but you're pretty pale so it wont matter much, I know things don't make sense but they will in time, you are destined for great things, but it will be hard, I've got to go now, I have to settle a deal with the rest of the high clan members.'

With that he disappeared in the same smoke that Calvin did, my head was spinning it was all to much, so much all at one time, I felt dizzy and sick, the world went black and I collapsed.

One Hour Later

I could hear voices, I started to open my eyes, everything was blurry, a person was staring down at me, blond with a purple splotch, it was Odd slowly rising I saw the others were here.

" Did XANA attack you, are you okay?" Aelita asked me.

" No, I just passed out, I'm not feeling so great lately, ouch my head."

" Someone left you a note" Jeremy passed the note over to me, it read:

_**Meet me at the Eiffel tower on Wednesday, drink plenty of high energy drinks and eat plenty of high protein foods, there will be lots of things that will confuse you, hurt you, and keep awake at night, but trust me, it could be worse. Much worse.**_

Duncan

" Whose Duncan?" Asked Odd,

" Someone who's going to change my life for me." I replied.

**And that's a wrap, the 4****th**** chapter will be up soon, I can only upload weekly because I'm only allowed to use the Internet during weekends. **

**Please R&R.**

**P.S. If anyone knows where I could get the Akira Manga in English here in South Africa please tell me, P.M me or just put it in the review, and no I cant get it off Ebay or Amazon because they wont send it here. Your help will be appreciated.**


End file.
